Abriloudágico
Apriloudagic, llamado Abriloudágico en Latinoamérica y Abril de Loudagia 'en España fue un evento de Nickelodeon, creado por Aidapeviva, donde fueron emitidos durante el mes de Abril, episodios de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 y The Loud House, series creadas por este primero y Chris Savino. También fue motivo de propaganda para el crossover entre ambas series: La Casa Mágica 2000 Loud. Empezo el 3 de abril de 2017 y termino el 25 de abril del mismo año, mismo día donde fue estrenado el mencionado crossover. Descripción de Nick ''Abril es el mes de las bromas pesadas, pero también es el mes donde los Loud toman Nickelodeon...incluyendo los mágicos. Los Louds y la pandilla Dimmsdale se unirán, no revueltos claro, en este mes donde pasaremos sus mejores episodios y aventuras, y para que no te pierdas de nada, pasaremos inclusive episodios de la serie original de Los Padrinos Mágicos. Las sorpresas no acaban aqui, porque también estrenaremos episodios nuevos de The Loud House y Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000, cada lunes, para que las sorpresas de estas 2 series no acaben. Pero lo verdaderamente épico de este evento, será el momento en que los Loud y los mágicos se unan...revueltamente... Logo El logo del Abriloudágico, es una combinación entre los titulos de ambas series. Primero se muestra la palabra "Abril" toda blanca, para luego ser seguida por la palabra "Loud" de The Loud House, mateniendo su estetica, y finalmente ser seguida por la palabra "ágico" de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000, con su estetica, y enfrente de esta, una varita amarilla. Aplicación Desde el 1 de abril, una aplicación que lleva el nombre del evento fue lanzada para plataformas moviles y tactiles, en Play Store y Google Play. En dicha aplicación, se podían saber mas detalles acerca del evento, asi como información de las 2 series, y una opción para ver en vivo las emisiones del mismo através de Nickelodeon. Dicha aplicación estuvo disponible desde el 1 hasta el 30 de abril del mismo año. Anfitriona y variantes Luan Loud vino a ser la anfitriona del evento, dado a que tuvo peleas con Aidapeviva por querer presentar el evento en Abril, mes en donde ella hace sus mejores bromas. Para compensarla, Aida decidio otorgarle el puesto de anfitriona a Luan para que ella tenga importancia durante el mes de Abril, aceptando gustosamente. Sin embargo, esto vario en algunos países, donde el puesto de Luan es otorgado a su hermana Luna y en ocasiones a Cosmo. En Latinoamérica, estos serían los personajes anfitriones en los distintos países de este continente: *México: Luan *Bolivia: Luan *Chile: Luan *Colombia: Luan *Costa Rica: Luan *Brasil: Luan *Ecuador: Luan *El Salvador: Luan *Paraguay: Luan *Perú: Luan *Argentina: Luna *Nicaragua: Luan *Panama: Luan *Honduras: Luan *Puerto Rico: Luan *Uruguay: Cosmo *Guatemala: Luan *República Dominicana: Luan *Cuba: Luan *Venezuela: Luan Tema de Apertura Inglés Timmy... ...Cosmo... ...Wanda... ...Lincoln... ...Lori... ...Leni... ...Luna... ...Luan... ...Lynn... ...Lucy... ...Lola... ...Lana... ...Lisa... ...and Lily... ...Apriloudagic has begun... ...We are ready for the magic... ...We are ready for the destruction... ...We are ready for the magic and the destruction Whit Timmy... ...Cosmo... ...Wanda... ...Lincoln... ...Lori... ...Leni... ...Luna... ...Luan... ...Lynn... ...Lucy... ...Lola... ...Lana... ...Lisa... ...and Lily... ...¡Apriloudagic has begun! (Solo de guitarra) Latino Timmy... ...Cosmo... ...Wanda... ...Lincoln... ....Lori... ....Leni... ...Luna... ...Luan... ...Lynn... ...Lucy... ...Lola... ...Lana... ...Lisa... ...y Lily... ...Abrilodágico esta por empezar... ...Estaremos listos para la magia... ...Estaremos listos para lo Loud... ...Estaremos listos para la magia y lo Loud Con Timmy... ...Cosmo... ...Wanda... ...Lincoln... ...Lori... ...Leni... ...Luna... ...Luan... ...Lynn... ...Lucy... ...Lola... ...Lana... ...Lisa... ...y Lily... ...¡Abriloudágico esta por empezar! (Solo de guitarra) Episodios En el evento se emiteron episodios de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 y The Loud House, asi como episodios de la serie original de esta primera. Durante los lunes de Abril, fueron emitidos a las 7:30 pm, nuevos episodios de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000, acompañados de episodios normales de The Loud House, mientras que durante el resto de las semamas de Abril, son emitidos a esa hora, episodios normales de ambas series. Durante los sabados y domingos, se emitieron maratones de episodios de las 2 series (acompañados de los de la serie original), y entre las 12:30 pm de los sabados, fueron emitidos nuevos episodios de The Loud House, acompañados de episodios normales de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000. Esto duró hasta el 25 de abril, donde fue emitida una maratón de ambas series, que duro de las 6:00 am hasta las 6:00 pm, misma hora donde fue emitido el crossover entre ambas series. Semana del 3 al 7 de abril *'Lunes: 'Amor sin primera vista (LPM2000) (7:30-7:45 pm)/Sapos y Tiaras (TLH) (7:45-8:00 pm) *'Martes: 'Millonario Mágico (LPM2000) (7:30-7:45 pm)/Chicas Encubridoras (TLH) (7:45-8:00 pm) *'Miercoles: 'Rock Mágico (LPM2000) (7:30-7:45 pm)/Salva la Cita (TLH) (7:45-8:00 pm) *'Jueves: 'El Mejor Día de Chloe (LPM2000) (7:30-745 pm)/Ropa interior ajustada (TLH) (7:45 pm-8:00 pm) *'Viernes: 'Cerebros en jaula (LPM2000) (7:30-7:45 pm)/Dos niños y un bebe (TLH) (7:45-8:00 pm) Semana del 10 al 14 de abril *'Lunes: 'La Playa Mágica de los 7 mares (LPM2000) (7:30-7:45 pm)/Los Viejos y los Inquietos (TLH) (7:45-8:00 pm) *'Martes: 'El Plan de A.J. (LPM2000) (7:30-7:45 pm)/Hermano mayor (TLH) (7:45-8:00 pm) *'Miercoles: 'El Cumpleaños de Chester (LPM2000) (7:30-7:45 pm)/Pelea en familia (TLH) (7:45-8:00 pm) *'Jueves: 'El Bravucón por Excelencia (LPM2000) (7:30-7:45 pm)/Merecido Descanso (TLH) (7:45-8:00 pm) *'Viernes: 'El Campeonato de Luchas Mágico (LPM2000) (7:30-7:45 pm)/De vuelta en negro (TLH) (7:45-8:00 pm) Semana del 17 al 21 de abril *'Lunes: 'Clases pesadas (LPM2000) (7:30-7:45 pm)/Sin agallas, no hay Glori (TLH) (7:45-8:00 pm) *'Martes: 'Desastre no identificado (LPM2000) (7:30-7:45 pm)/El examen de conducir de Leni (TLH) (7:45-8:00 pm) *'Miercoles: 'Vecino insoportable (LPM2000) (7:30-7:45 pm)/El Punto Dulce (TLH) (7:45-8:00 pm) *'Jueves: '''Toneladas de Timmy (LPM) (7:30-7:45 pm)/Historia de dos mesas (TLH) (7:45-8:00 pm) *'Viernes: 'Patos Cojos (LPM) (7:30-7:45 pm)/La Tormenta (TLH) (7:45-8:00 pm) Semana del 24 al 25 de abril *'Lunes: 'Cuando los Perdedores Atacan 3: Buenos vs. Malos - El Gran Triunfo (LPM2000) (7:00-7:30 pm)/11 Louds Saltando (7:30-8:00 pm) *'Martes: 'La Casa Mágica 2000 Loud (Gran Estreno) (18:00-20:00 pm) Maratones de los Sabados y Domingos Los Problemáticos (06/04/17) ''El avance comienza mostrando la escena final del intro de The Loud House, con Lincoln sentandose en el sofa, hasta que sus 9 hermanas se sientan, asustandolo. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''Lincoln tiene 10 hermanas ''En eso se muestra un fragmento del episodio "Uno de los chicos" de The Loud House, que muestra a las 10 hermanas de Lincoln arreglandolo para su salida con Ronnie Anne, mientras el grita de desesperación. En eso se muestra un fragmento de la película "El deseo secreto de Timmy" de Los padrinos mágicos, con Timmy mirando a la camara mientras esta en su habitación. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''Timmy tiene una niñera que lo odia ''En eso se muestra un fragmento del episodio "Niñera Súper Certificada" de Los padrinos mágicos, que muestra a Vicky entrando a casa de los Turner con su motosierra. En eso se muestra un fragmento del episodio Vecino insoportable de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000, que muestra a Timmy, Cosmo y Wanda en la habitación de este primero. 'Vicky (voz): '''Ohhhh Timmy ''Cosmo y Wanda se teletransportan de la habitación. En eso se muestran fragmentos del episodio "Dos niños y un bebe" de The Loud House, que muestran la persecución de Lincoln, Clyde y Lily en el parque. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''Lincoln tiene a su mejor amigo que lo mete en problemas ''En eso se muestra otro fragmento de ese mismo episodio, que muestra a Lincoln y Clyde gritando. En eso se muestran fragmentos del episodio El Campeonato de Luchas Mágico de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000, que muestran a Timmy sufriendo en el ring, dado a las golpizas de Strong Fairy. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''Timmy tiene a sus mejores amigos que también lo meten en problemas ''Se muestra otro fragmento de ese mismo episodio, en el que estan Wanda y Chester. 'Wanda: '''Chester Malbate, no me convences ''Se muestra ahora un fragmento del episodio "Proyecto Casa Loud" de The Loud House que muestra a la Sra. Agnes Johnsons en su mesa de maestro, hasta que la cubeta de Luan le cae encima. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''Lincoln tiene a su maestra que lo adora y lo odia a la vez '''Sra. Agnes (voz): '''Mejor un A- ''Se muestra un fragmento del episodio Los Dos Timmys de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000, que muestra a Crocker atrapando a todos los Timmys con su red. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''Timmy tiene a su maestro que lo odia ''Se muestra de ahi un fragmento del episodio "Mas vale malo conocido" de Los padrinos mágicos, que muestra a Crocker en su salon de clases. 'Crocker: '''Tú solo podrías sacar una A con ayuda de los... ''En eso Crocker se mueve freneticamente 'Crocker: '¡PADRINOS MÁGICOS! En eso se ven escenas de Timmy y Lincoln deprimidos 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '¿Pero...que puede compensar todo eso? En eso se ve un fragmento del episodio "La Foto Perfecta" de The Loud House, donde las 10 hermanas se conmueven por Lincoln. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''A Lincoln, sus 10 hermanas ''En eso se ve un fragmento del episodio "Primer deseo mágico causa caos" de Los padrinos mágicos, que muestra a Timmy abrazando a Cosmo y Wanda en su habitación. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''A Timmy, sus padrinos ''En eso se ve una escena de Lincoln y Clyde chocando los puños, asi como mas fragmentos de "Dos niños y un bebe". 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''A Lincoln, lo genial que puede ser su mejor amigo ''En eso se ve un fragmento de Amigos Olvidados de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000, que muestra a Timmy cayendo de la cima del supermercado de Dimmsdale, junto a Chester y A.J.. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''A Timmy, lo geniales que pueden ser sus mejores amigos ''En eso se ve un fragmento de "La Casa Verde" de The Loud House, que muestra a la Sra. Agnes en su mesa de maestro, mientras todos los alumnos celebran. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''A Lincoln, lo genial que puede ser su maestra. ''En eso se ve un fragmento de "El sabelotodo" de Los padrinos mágicos, que muestra a Crocker dandole la A de A.J. a Timmy. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''A Timmy, lo genial que a veces puede ser su maestro ''Se muestran las caras de Timmy y Lincoln y abajo unas letras rosadas con anaranjado. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''Ellos son Timmy y Lincoln, los problemáticos ''En eso se ve como esto se aleja y muestra a Luan en el auditorio de Royal Woods, con lentes mientras camina por este. 'Luan: '''Una clave básica de un problemático, sería provocar problemas por donde quiera que vaya, ya sea siendo un perdedor, ser un chico que arruina todo, y a veces ser un niño "que lo echa todo a perder", ¡jajajajajajajajajajaja!. ''Mientras Luan habla, se ve como luego se quita los lentes y se rie al contar su chiste. En eso se muestran escenas de episodios de las 3 series, exclusivamente de Timmy y Lincoln. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''Empecaremos estas maratones con los verdaderamente problemáticos de Dimsmdale y Royal Woods. No te pierdas esta maraton que te hará ver lo que son realmente estos problemáticos. ''En eso se muestran mas escenas de las 3 series, hasta finalmente mostrar la carta de anuncio. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''Los Problemáticos, maraton del Abriloudágico. Este sabado y domingo... ''En eso se muestra finalmente el logo de Nick. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '¡Solo en Nick! Las Enojonas (13/04/17) El avance comienza con un fragmento editado del episodio "Recibe el mensaje" de The Loud House, que muestra a Lori en su habitación, enojada. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '¿Que puede ser peor que una hermana mayor que se enoja con facilidad? Mientras el locutor habla, se muestra como Lori se pone roja poco a poco. En eso se muestra un fragmento del proximo episodio "Estresado y consciente" de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000, que muestra a Timmy y Cosmo en la habitación de este primero, mientras Wanda sale de su pecera furiosa. 'Wanda: '¡Les he dicho mil veces QUE NO ME INTERRUMPAN MIENTRAS ESTOY TRABAJANDO! Mientras Wanda grita, Timmy y Cosmo cierran los ojos con miedo y temblando. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''Obvio, un hada madrina que también se enoja con facilidad ''Mientras el narrador habla, se ve como Wanda levanta el escritorio en el que esta la pecera de ella y Cosmo, enojada aun, para luego tirarlo hacia el piso, destrozando gran parte de el, asi como destruir la pecera. Todo esto lo ven Timmy y Cosmo asustados. 'Cosmo: '¡Corre Timmy, corre si quieres vivir! Timmy y Cosmo corren de la habitación. En eso se ve otro fragmento de "Recibe el mensaje" de The Loud House, que muestra a Lori en el baño, arrugando la hoja de Lincoln, enojada. 'Lori: '¡Voy a convertir a Lincoln en un pretzel humano! En eso se ve un fragmento de "Salva la Cita" de The Loud House, que muestra a Lori tratando de atrapar a Lincoln en la sala de estar, mientras este intenta esconderse. En eso se muestran las caras de Lori y Wanda y abajo unas letras rojas. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''Ellas son Wanda y Lori, las enojonas ''En eso se ve como la camara se aleja y muestra a Luan en el auditorio de Royal Woods, caminando por este, mientras lleva de nuevo unos lentes. 'Luan: '''Una clabe básica de una enojona es enojarse porque su hermano no le hace caso, enojarse porque su ahijado mágico no la deja dormir, enojarse porque no hay control sobre la casa, y en especial, enojarse por malos chistes. ''Cuando Luan dice esa última parte, se azoma a la camara quitandose los lentes, y en eso oye un rugido, que la hace huir despavorida. En eso se muestran escenas de episodios de ambas series, centrados en Wanda y Lori. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''Sí, las Enojonas podrán ser un problema, pero siempre encontraran la forma de mantener el orden en sus casas. ''Mientras el locutor habla, se ve un fragmento de "Escuela Mágica" de Los Padrinos Mágicos, que muestra a Wanda abrazando a Poof, asi como un fragmento de "Sin agallas, no hay Glori" de The Loud House, que muestra a Lori y Lincoln jugando videojuegos en el sofa. Finalmente se muestra la carta de anuncio. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''Las Enojonas, maratón del Abriloudágico, este sabado y domingo ''En eso se muestra el logo de Nick. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '¡Solo en Nick! Los Tontos (21/03/17) El avance comienza mostrando un fragmento del episodio "Chicas Encubridoras" de The Loud House, que muestra a Leni y Lincoln en la habitación de Lisa y Lily. 'Leni: '''Lori, cambiaste de cabello, ¿y Lily es invisible ahora?, ¿porque nadie me dice nada? ''En eso se muestra un fragmento del episodio "El examen de conducir de Leni" de The Loud House, que muestra a Leni conduciendo con la podadora de cesped hasta llegar al gran arbusto del patio de la casa, podandolo. Mientras esto sucede, se oye la voz del locutor. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '¿Que puede ser peor que una hermana cabeza hueca? En eso se muestra un fragmento del episodio "El Plan de A.J." de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000, que muestra a Cosmo hablando en la habitación de Timmy. 'Cosmo: '''Bueno Timmy, sabes que tenemos mucha confianza en ti, por lo que es posible que apruebes ese examen, mirame a mi, aprobe mi examen de conducir, y ya se manejar autos como si fuera un niño. '''Wanda: '''Chocando contra varios centros comerciales de la ciudad disfrazado de niño ''En eso se muestra un fragmento de "Pollos zas" de la serie original que muestra a Cosmo transformado de gallina quitando una palanca que hace que varias jaulas se llenen de grasa de pollo. Mientras esto pasa, el locutor habla. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''Obvio, un hado padrino mas cabeza hueca ''Cosmo transformado en gallina se acerca a Timmy. 'Cosmo: '¡Lo logre Timmy, lo logre! En eso se muestran las caras de Cosmo y Leni y abajo unas letras verdes. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''Ellos son Cosmo y Leni, los tontos ''En eso la camara se aleja mostrando a Cosmo y Leni asombrados al ver a Luan en frente de ellos, tapandolos. 'Luan: '''Las consecuencias de los tontos pueden llegar a ser entre provocar desastres y cosas que pueden afectar su vida. ''Mientras Luan habla, se ve a Cosmo y Leni mirandola enojados. En eso se muestra de nuevo un fragmento de El Plan de A.J. de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000. 'Cosmo: '''Solo es cuestión de practica amor mio ''Cosmo besa a Wanda en la mejilla haciendo que se sonroje. Mientras pasa esto, el locutor habla. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''Pero sin importar lo que pase, los tontos siempre serán los mas tiernos...y los mas amables. ''Mientras el locutor habla, se muestra un fragmento del episodio "Llego una hermana" de The Loud House que muestra a Leni con su traje amarillo logrando salvar a la araña, que tiene en sus manos. Finalmente se muestra la carta de anuncio. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''Los Tontos, maraton del Abriloudágico, este sabado y domingo... ''Finalmente se muestra el logo de Nickelodeon. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '¡Solo en Nick! Cortos de Luan Cortando y Peinando a Lynn (con Cosmo) El corto comienza mostrnado el logo del evento en un fondo negro, mientras se oye su música de fondo. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''Ahora, un corto del Abriloudágico de Uruguay, con nuestro anfitrión...Cosmo ''El logo y el fondo negro desaparecen, mostrando luego a Cosmo en el auditorio de Royal Woods. 'Cosmo: '''Hola Louderos y Magicoleros, si es que así se les llama a los fans de nuestros shows, sean bienvenidos a esta pequeña sección del Abriloudágico de Uruguay, con su anfitrión...Cosmo. ''Cosmo alza su varita y al brillar, Lynn aparece teletransportada, sentada en una silla de peluquero, con una bata puesta en ella. 'Lynn: '''Espera, ¿que hago aqui?, ¡Cosmo, no te atrevás a cortarme el cabello!, ¡mi lindo y precioso cabello!. ''Mientras Lynn dice esta última linea, se ve que se toca su cabello con los ojos llorosos y triste, temblando. 'Cosmo: '''Jajajajajajajaja, vamos Lynn, no te cortare el cabello, tu precioso y lindo cabello. ''Mientras Cosmo dice esta última linea, se ve como le toca el cabello a Lynn, igualmente con los ojos llorosos y triste. 'Cosmo: '¡Te lo cortare y peinare! 'Lynn: '¿¡Que!?, no no no no, no me cortarás ni peinaras el cabello, además, ¿como podrás hacer las 2 cosas al mismo tiempo?. 'Cosmo: '''Ahhhh, ¿te recuerdo que soy un ser mágico? '''Lynn: '''Sí, y uno muy malo en la magia por cierto. '''Cosmo: '''Calla boca, ahora relajate Lynn, que esto será rapido y sin dolor '''Lynn: '¡Espera!, ¡¿quieres que me calme?!, ¡pero esto no me calma, solo me hace saber que estás loco de rema...! Cosmo golpea con una sarten a Lynn antes de que termine de hablar, desmayandose en la silla, haciendo que Cosmo alze su varita y al brillar, se cambia de ropa a la de un peluquero. 'Cosmo: '¿Hago los honores señorita directora? La camara se aleja mostrando a Luan como la camarografa, filmandolo. 'Luan: '''Puedes estar muy "segurro" amigo, jajajajajaja ''Cosmo se pone unos guantes y hace aparecer unas tijeras, con las cuales empieza a cortar el cabello de Lynn, mientras se oye como música de fondo al Barbero de Sevilla, suavemente y en cada lado de el. Luego de cortarselo un poco, hace aparecer un shampoo y un acondicionador, con el que empieza a remojar el cabello de Lynn, con los ojos cerrados. Mientras hace esto, taradea el Barbero de Sevilla, cosa que Luan también hace sonriente. Cosmo sigue remojando y cortando el cabello de Lynn, hasta que en eso se sorprende. 'Cosmo: '''Un momento, a este cabello la falta algo... ''Cosmo piensa detenidamente y sonrie malvadamente, por lo que saca un acondicionador mágico con el que también remoja el cabello de Lynn, haciendo que salga mucha espuma, que no deja ver dicho cabello, hasta llenar casi todo el auditorio de Royal Woods con espuma. Cosmo y Luan sacan sus cabezas de la espuma. 'Luan: '''Pues, si que le faltaba algo a su cabello '''Cosmo: '''Uh, me muero por ver su cara cuando vea como se lo deje. ''Mientras Cosmo dice esto, el y Luan se emocionan, mientras Lynn despierta de su desmayo, mientras se ve que su cabello esta lacio y muy esponjado. 'Lynn: '''Ahhhh, ¿que pasó? '''Luan: '''Pues, Cosmo ya arregló tu cabello, al mas puro estilo del Barbero de Sevilla ''Mientras Luan dice esta última linea, se ve como se le ponen los ojos llorosos, mientras una luz se ilumina en ella. 'Cosmo: '''Y no creeras como te lo deje ''Cosmo le da un espejo a Lynn, haciendo que ella se vea en el, para luego asustarse al ver como quedo su cabello. 'Lynn: '¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 'Cosmo y Luan: '¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! Lynn corre a Cosmo y Luan enojada y los agarra de su camisa y vestido, pero ellos solo sonrien. 'Lynn: '¡Ustedes 2 estan en graves problemas! Lynn suelta a los 2 y se mira su cabello aterrada. 'Lynn: '¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, ¡Mamá, Wanda, miren lo que estos 2 le hicieron a mi cabello!, ¡solo mireeeeen! Lynn corre del auditorio mientras habla y llora, saliendo de ahi corriendo y llorando. Cosmo y Luan miran esto un tanto apenados. 'Luan: '¿Crees que fuimos demasiado lejos? 'Cosmo: '''Tranquila, ya se le pasará, además, Lynn no ha sido hasta ahora mi única cliente con corte de pelo. ''Cosmo saca sus tijeras sorprendiendo a Luan, haciendo que ella retroceda lentamente, para luego irse corriendo del auditorio, mientras Cosmo la persigue. 'Luan: '¡Cosmooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! 'Cosmo: '¡Corte de pelo! La pantalla queda en negro en ese instante y se muestra a Luan y Cosmo. 'Luan y Cosmo: '¡Abriloudágico! En eso se muestra el logo del evento nuevamente en el fondo negro. '-Fin del Corto-' Fin (25/04/17) El corto comienza con escenas de episodios de TLH y LPM2000. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''Los mágicos y los Loud ya se unieron...tanto revueltos como no, lo que significa que después de un mes lleno de risas, diversión y mucho caos, ya es momento de terminar este cruce. ''En eso se muestra un fragmento de "Entrometidas pesadas" de TLH, que muestra a las 10 hermanas sorprendidas, asi como uno de "La Navidad Perfecta de Poof" de LPM2000, que muestra a Timmy, Cosmo y Wanda sorprendidos. En eso se muestra a Luan en el auditorio de Royal Woods, tocando un violin tristemente. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''Sí, este es el fin del Abriloudágico...pero no se preocupen... ''En eso se muestran fragmentos de los episodios "Merecido Descanso" de TLH y "La Playa Mágica de los 7 mares" de LPM2000. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''Que los Loud y los mágicos seguirán dominando Nickelodeon en Mayo... ''En eso se muestra otro fragmento de "Entrometidas pesadas", que muestra a las 10 hermanas celebrar y saltar de alegría, asi como un fragmento de "Vecino insoportable", que muestra a Cosmo y Wanda alzando sus manos alegres. 'Cosmo y Wanda: '¡Hurraaaaa! En eso se muestran escenas de nuevos episodios de TLH y LPM2000. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '¡No te pierdas en Mayo, mas episodios nuevos de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 y The Loud House!; así como uno de los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 que te dejará boquiabierto. El locutor al decir esto, hace que aparezcan escenas futuras del episodio "El Equipo Terriblemente Imposible, Primera Parte" de LPM2000, que son notoriamente escenas de suspenso, hasta que se muestra una de Timmy, Cosmo y Wanda parados en las calles de Dimmsdale. 'Cosmo: '¡No puede ser!, ¿que hacen ustedes 2 aqui? En eso se muestra a Luan en el auditorio de Royal Woods. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''Pero antes de despedir este mes de magia y ruido, que nuestra anfitriona Luan Loud tome la palabra. ''En eso Luan saca un microfono. 'Luan: '''Solo quiero agradecerles por disfrutar este gran evento, tuvimos grandes maratones, grandes episodios y sobre todo, un gran cruce, que nos hará ver las cosas de otro modo. También les agradezco todos los likes que le dieron a la pagina de Facebook de Nickelodeon, así como a la aplicación disponible hasta el 30 de abril. ''Mientras Luan habla, se muestra un pulgar arriba azul, asi como una vista panorámica de un celular que muestra en su pantalla la aplicación del evento. En eso se muestra a Luan nuevamente en el auditorio. 'Luan: '''Y si creen que se libraron de nuestras travesuras como familia ruidosa...¡pues estan equivocados! ''En eso se muestra a Luan con ojos de espiral con un fondo de espiral en blanco y negro detrás de ella. 'Luan: '''Los Loud estan en todas partes ''Mientras Luan habla, se ven siluetas de los 11 hermanos Loud, hasta que Luna llega rompiendo la ventana del auditoro, sorprendiendo a Luan, haciendo que vuelva en sí. 'Luna: '''Ufff, esa si que fue una gran caida, ¿que tal hermana? '''Luan: '¿Luna?, ¿que haces aqui?, ¿no deberías estar despidiendo el Abriloudágico de Argentina? 'Luna: '''Sí, eso iba a hacer, pero decidi acompañarte, además, te llevaste casi toda la atención en el Abriloudágico, que Cosmo y yo solo fuimos mas que extras en Argentina y Uruguay. ''En eso Cosmo llega teletransportado. 'Cosmo: '''Sí, además, Leni y yo estamos de acuerdo de que no nos gusto como te referiste a nosotros en la maraton de "Los Tontos", y casi me mareabas con tu voz en off en las tandas publicitarias. '''Luan: '''Escuchen, entiendo que esten así, pero este es mi mes, oh bueno, era mi mes, así que necesito que esten fuera de mi puesto como anfitriona y me dejen despedir este mes que honro todo lo mejor de nuestras 2 series. '''Luna: '''Oye, si Cosmo y yo vamos a despedir el Abriloudágico juntos, tu también lo haras '''Luan: '''Ahhhhh, bueno, quiero despedir este mes a lo grande, y no es con bromas, si no que despedirlo como se debe, así que... ''Luna, Luan y Cosmo se abrazan alineados frente a un cartel. 'Luan: '''Uno...dos...¡tres! ''En eso se muestra una gran explosión que deja el auditorio casi echo trizas, dejando solo el logo del evento como el cartel, mientras los 3 siguen abrazados y alineados. 'Luan, Luna y Cosmo: '¡ABRILOUDÁGICOOOOOOOOOOOO! Luan se desmaya, dejando sorprendidos a los 2. 'Luna: '¿Estas bien hermana? Luan alza su mano. 'Luan: '''Lo logre...hice un mes dedicado a mi ''Luan cae con una sonrisa, dejando satisfechos a Luna y Cosmo. En eso se muestran escenas de episodios de TLH y LPM2000, mientras se oye musica rockera, para finalmente mostrarse el logo del Abriloudágico en la tanda publicitaria anaranjado con blanco. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '''Esto fue el Abriloudágico... ''En eso se oye el sonido de un sazofon para finalmente mostrar el logo de Nickelodeon. 'Narrador (Locutor de Nickelodeon): '¡Solo en Nick! El sonido del sazofon se detiene. Trivia *Este evento se hizo para promocionar La Casa Mágica 2000 Loud. *Durante cada semana de Abril, durante la emisión de las 2 series, apareció durante el resto de su emisión, un hashtag de letras blancas que dice '''#Abriloudágico. Tamién, casi al principio de los episodios de las 2 series, apareció un artículo publicitario, que promociona la aplicación del evento. *Cada vez que Nickelodeon contaba los días para el estreno del evento (tras la finalización de sus series), aparecía Luan con una dinamita, con la cual estallaba una pared, que dejaba un espacio en blanco y deja ver unas letras naranjas que indicaban cuantos días faltan para su estreno. Se sabe gracias a eso, que ella era la anfitriona del evento. *Las maratones de los sabados y domingos hablaban basicamente de los protagonistas de las 2 series, por par, y denominandolos de manera diferente. Por ejemplo, la primera maratón (8/9 de abril) fue dedicada a Timmy y Lincoln, a los que se les llamo "Los Problemáticos" (Losers en la versión original), la segunda maratón (15/16 de abril) fue dedicada a Wanda y Lori, a las que se les llamo "Las Enojonas" y la tercera maratón (22/23 de abril) fue dedicada a Cosmo y Leni, a los que se les llamo "Los Tontos". *En los canales oficiales de Nickelodeon en Youtube, fueron subidos clips de episodios de las 2 series. Dichos videos son combinaciones de clips de episodios de las 2 series, donde se ponía plenamente un problema que ocurre en los episodios de ambas (ya esta del echo de, no tener la mejor cita (Amor sin primera vista/Salva la Cita)). *A partir del 27 de marzo de 2017, al faltar solo 7 días para el estreno del evento, durante la emisión de las series de Nickelodeon (The Loud House, The Thundermans, ALVIIIIN! y las Ardillas, etc), se creo una nueva tanda publicitaria. En esta se muestra a Luan apareciendo por las partes izquierda, derecha y abajo de la pantalla, confundida, hasta que al ponerse en la parte de arriba (estando de cabeza), saluda a la audiencia riendose. En eso se muestra como ella de tamaño reducido, trae dinamita, mientras salta del logo de Nick, poniendose delante de la parte ancha de la pantalla, colocando unos cables rojos y azules en esa misma parte, para que luego con cara confiada, accione la dinamita, que estalla esa parte ancha de la pantalla, que muestra un hoyo blanco con letras naranjas que indican cuantos días faltan para el evento, con el hashtag abajo. Mientras este es mostrado, Luan se retira corriendo (nuevamente saltando el logo de Nick) con la dinamita, para luego regresar (otra vez saltando el logo de Nick) con un cemento, limpiando poniendola en la parte hancha de la pantalla que la deja como esta, para retirarse otra vez, mientras se rie. *Cosmo y Wanda también aparecieron durante la emisión del evento, haciendo aparecer con sus varitas el logo del mismo en la parte inferior de la pantalla, pero luego siendo interrumpidos por Lisa, quien camina lentamente al logo (con sus pasos apresurados) para luego verlo detenidamente y haciendole algunos apuntes con su libreta, provocando que tanto ella como Cosmo y Wanda se alejen lentamente, mientras el logo desaparece con un POOF. Esto solo ocurrio en las maratones de los sábados y domingos. Categoría:Especiales